Culpa
by nanetys
Summary: Porque ele era daquele jeito e era exatamente aquilo que o tornava tão especial - e importante, para você. .:Riku&Sora:. .:shounen-ai:.


_**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts e essa penca toda não me pertencem (como se VOCÊS não soubessem disso)._

**

* * *

**

Culpa

**-**

_Você costumava estar lá para mim_

_Não se vá e diga adeus_

_Você __mudou_

_E __eu __também_

_(Guilty – The Rasmus)_

-

Você nunca soube, ao certo, definir o que havia entre vocês dois. Era _mesmo_ amizade? Ou era rivalidade? Talvez, uma amizade com um pouco de rivalidade, ou uma rivalidade com um pouco de amizade. Não, não era nada disso. Você sempre chegava a mesma conclusão: _sei lá o que é isso_. E, por fim, você desistia de tentar definir, "porque não vale a pena". Mas, na verdade, você desistia porque era algo que você não entendia, e aquilo te acertava em cheio no orgulho. Logo, era melhor deixar para lá.

Então, vieram as _Trevas_. E você as aceitou tão bem, sem medo algum. E só muito mais tarde – quando já era _tarde demais_ – você iria perceber como fora ingênuo, o tempo todo. Você achava que era forte – e realmente _era_ – e que só aquilo bastava. Mas não, era preciso mais do que um coração _muito muito_ forte. Você foi tolo e imaturo, e se deixou conduzir como a uma marionete.

E o pior de _tudo_, foi a lembrança das coisas que você fez a ele. Você se envergonhava _tanto tanto_ disso. E ele ainda te salvou. Você o humilhou, traiu, virou as costas para ele. E ele te salvou. Ele foi atrás de você. Do mesmo jeito que havia ido atrás de Kairi.

Ah, _Kairi_. No fundo, no fundo, você tinha era ciúmes. Porque, afinal de contas, ele se importava _demais demais_ com ela. E, bom, ela era a _intrusa_. Porque antes era só você e ele, ele e você. E depois ela entrou no meio e tudo virou uma bagunça. Ah, sim. Antes da Kairi, era tão _fácil_ ver o quanto vocês eram amigos – era tão fácil definir o que havia entre vocês como _amizade_. Mas depois dela não. Depois dela tudo virou bagunça, e vocês competiam, discutiam, brigavam e _competiam mais um pouco_. E tudo porque ela estava ali, só isso. Ela nem fazia nada. Só... _Se intrometeu_. Mas você gostava dela, ela era sua amiga também. Só que ela havia bagunçado as coisas entre vocês, mesmo que inconscientemente. Querendo ou não, _era_ culpa dela.

Mas o pior de tudo era a sensação de dívida. Você sabia – e muito bem – que estava endividado com ele. E que dificilmente conseguiria retribuir tudo que ele já havia feito a você. Ele havia feito tanto por você – e mesmo assim você demorou tanto para perceber isso. Demorou tanto para perceber a importância dele e _só dele_ na sua vida. E só naquele momento, em que ele _te salvou_ é que você se deu conta de tudo isso – do quanto você devia a ele (o que não era pouco).

E foi então que você começou a _sua_ jornada. Uma jornada por ele e por mais ninguém – você não estava nem aí se ia salvar todos os mundos, todas as pessoas ou o que mais fosse. Contanto que você pudesse salvá-lo, ao menos _uma vezinha_. Mesmo por que, não importava quantas vezes você o salvasse, nunca seria o bastante.

Nada era fácil. Você tinha os seus próprios demônios com os quais lidar. E seus demônios eram muito sedutores e muito difíceis de serem domados. Mas não importava o quão fortes eles fossem; bastava que você se lembrasse _dele_ e então você conseguia mandar embora todas as Trevas – ou melhor, _controlar_ elas. Só por causa dele, e você tinha que admitir que aquilo só aumentava sua dívida. Afinal de contas, era _ele_ quem te dava forças – mais ninguém.

Então, você começou a abrir mão das coisas. Por ele. Valia a pena? Claro que valia, você não tinha dúvidas daquilo. Você seria capaz de dar o seu coração – _literalmente_ – para se redimir por tudo o que havia feito. Você não tinha medo de _quase_ nada, se fosse por ele.

_Quase_, porque ainda havia algo que você temia: o _reencontro_.

Você ainda não teria coragem para encará-lo com dignidade. Você ainda não se achava merecedor do perdão. Não, depois de tudo, você não merecia. Você não estava fazendo nada daquilo procurando ser perdoado. Você só queria retribuir tudo o que ele lhe havia feito, porque era o justo e porque, diferente de você, _ele_ merecia. Mas você não queria ser perdoado. Você não _se_ perdoaria, no lugar dele, como poderia esperar que ele te perdoasse? E o pior era que você _sabia_ que _ele ia te perdoar_. Porque ele era daquele jeito e era exatamente aquilo que o tornava tão especial – e importante, _para você_.

Mas foi inevitável. Por mais que você tivesse tentado fugir e evitar aquilo, vocês acabariam se encontrando. Você só adiava esse momento. Adiava na esperança de que o tempo te desse coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos. Porque a cada momento em que você olhava – com a certeza de que não era visto – você sentia sua vergonha aumentar. Ele _não merecia_ tudo o que você fez, simplesmente não merecia. E quanto mais você se dava conta do quanto fora ingrato, injusto e _imbecil_ com ele, menos coragem você sentia para voltar a falar com ele. E cada vez mais você fugia e adiava o inevitável.

E, como era o esperado, vocês se colocaram cara a cara. E você não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse a adrenalina de toda aquela ação, ou talvez tanto tempo _sozinho no escuro_ tivesse te enlouquecido. Mas ele estava _chorando_. Por sua causa. Por _você_. Mas você não merecia aquelas lágrimas. Não era algo que você estivesse esperando. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que ele pudesse ficar tão feliz apenas em te ver. E então você percebeu que sua dívida com ele era eterna – você sempre ficaria devendo cada sorriso seu a ele. E mesmo que agora ele estivesse feliz por te ver, você sabia que estava infinitamente mais feliz por saber que ainda eram amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E enquanto estava com ele, você percebeu que as trevas iam embora. Você percebeu que _ele_, e apenas _ele_, fazia com que todos os seus demônios fugissem e te deixassem em paz. E você se deu conta de que seus destinos estavam entrelaçados – você precisava dele, assim como ele precisava de você; ele era parte da sua vida, como você era parte da vida dele. E mesmo que você não quisesse nunca mais ter que encarar todos aqueles que confiaram em você, seria inevitável estar com ele.

Então, vocês lutaram lado a lado. Como deveria ter sido desde o início. Aquilo te fazia se sentir bem. Porque aquilo era o certo. E vocês estavam juntos, afinal de contas, e aquilo era ainda melhor. Na verdade, você não se importava com o que aconteceria a _você_ – porque ele _tinha_ que ficar a salvo – porque você já estava vivendo o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

Foi quando você percebeu que também era importante para ele – apesar de saber que se importava muito mais com ele do que ele com você. Você percebeu que ele _precisava _de você. E ele não precisava de você por motivos "bobos". Era porque ele _gostava_ de você. Gostava _mesmo_ de você. E quando vocês voltaram para casa, você fez uma promessa.

E você prometeu estar sempre, _sempre mesmo_, ao lado dele. Como escudeiro; como parceiro; como protetor; como ajudante; como apoio; como conselheiro; como _o-que-ele-precisar_; como amante.

Mas, principalmente, como _amigo_.

* * *

**N/A** Primeira fic de Kingdom Hearts. Tinha que ser RikuSora porque esse é o casal de KH que eu mais gosto. Inicialmente, não era para o romance ser óbvio. Até eu digitar o penúltimo parágrafo. Foi mais forte do que eu. Também foi difícil não esculachar a Kairi, mas eu consegui. Só não consegui mesmo negar meu amor por esse casal. Enfim, coisas da vida.

E eu adorei escrever essa fic, e gostei do resultado final. É claro, daqui a um mês eu vou reler a fic e pensar "caraleo, como eu consegui achar que isso estava bom?", mas como eu sempre digo: o importante é o que importa 8D

Além disso, eu sinto falta das boas RikuSora no fandom /fkdik.

Esse botãozinho aí embaixo é chamativo por uma razão: ser clicado.


End file.
